onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinger
Stinger (スティンガー, Sutingā) is an A-Class, Rank 10, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Stinger is a young man, with dark hair that for the most part is spiked back, save for a few that fall forward over his face. He wears a tight black suit, which appears to be made of bandages, over which he wears a loose white vest and a white sash which is connected at the front with a metal plate located around his stomach. He carries a large spear with him that has a black handle and a large spear-head at the end. Personality Stinger is a rather confident, charismatic individual who takes pride in both his association rank and popularity polls. Plot Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc When the Seafolk show up in J-City they start attacking people. One citizen is in the grasp of one of the monsters when the monsters' arm gets cut off. Stinger then makes his entrance, challenging the Mysterious Beings to a fight. Later he is shown on a news report to be fighting a desperate battle, having killed at least one, he has exhausted all of his stamina. After a tough battle he manages to defeat all of them. Just as he is celebrating he is attacked by the Sea King, who easily defeats him. Great Prophecy Saga Lost Cat Stinger, Lightning Genji, Genos, Peach Terry, and Heavy Kong were assigned to secretly take care of Grizzly Nyah. Lightning Genji and Stringer were able to take care of one of the children, but had to ultimately run away from the mother. Lightning Genji stunned the Grizzly Nyah, while Stinger sliced its arm off. OPM Special Chapter 4 He and other heroes tried to stop Jumping Spider together, but were easily blown away by the creature because of a misunderstanding of the monster's real capability. Abilities & Powers Stinger is a high ranked A-Class hero, and can be considered to be decently powerful. Fighting Style Expert Spearsman: Stinger is very adept with a spear and has been shown to be able to take down multiple Seafolk, a considerable feat considering their disaster level of tiger, although, he did this with some difficulty. *'Gigantic Drill Stinger': Stinger thrusts his spear forward. At this point the tip of his spear begins to spin and is capable of ripping completely through and enemy. *'Quadruple Thrust': After spinning his spear in a helicopter motion to launch himself in the air, Stinger makes four powerful strikes almost instantaneously. Equipment Bamboo Shoot: Stinger wields a large spear with a black handle and a spear head that (in it's initial appearance) has an overlapping pattern on it, similar to the abdomen of a bee, and is later shown to be less decorated and instead being rather wobbly, similar to a bamboo shoot. Stinger Spear.png|Spears initial appearance (Manga) BambooShot1.png|Spears initial appearance (Anime) Bamboo Shoot.png|Spears true form (Manga) BambooShoot2.png|Spears true form (Anime) Drill Stinger Start.png|Spear Spinning Gigantic Drill Stinger.png|Gigantic Drill Stinger StingerDrill.png|Spear Spinning Gigantic Drill Stinger Quadruple Thrust.png|Quadruple Thrust Anime and Manga Difference Episode 9 *After his defeat at the hands of Sea King, he is seen in the hospital with Lightning Max getting frustrated from reading the newspaper. He is then shocked and scared at seeing Puri-Puri-Prisoner coming to visit them, only to run off with Lightning Max when Puri-Puri-Prisoner offered to give them shots. Episode 11 *Stinger along with Lightning Max head to Heroes Association HQ at A-City to help out with the rescuing operation with License-less Rider. Even asking to borrow a vehicle. Trivia *Stinger is another character that Murata has redrawn, with one version having him wear the vest, sash, and metal plate. And the other being the black suit. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Characters Category:A-Class Category:Superheroes Category:Male